1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to electronic flasher systems and, in particular, to an improved electronic flasher system wherein semiconductor switches are intermittently operated in response to operations of a turn signal switch and a hazard switch whereby a direction indication lamp can be selectively operated in a turn signal flashing mode and a hazard flashing mode.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional electronic flasher systems are disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication Nos. SHO 64-90831 and HEI 2-164629. These conventional flasher systems include a semiconductor switch connected with a lamp, a flasher circuit for supplying an intermittent signal to the semiconductor switch, and a switch connected with the flasher circuit. These conventional flasher systems are adapted such that the semiconductor switch is intermittently actuated in response to the operation of the switch to flash the lamp. In such an electronic flasher system, no operation sound is produced from a semiconductor switch itself so that, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. SHO 55-87630, it is necessary to utilize a speaker of a car stereo or provide a buzzer exclusively for use with the electronic flasher system in order to generate an actuation sound tied to an operation state of the flasher system for checking flashing operation.
In these conventional electronic flasher systems, when the hazard switch is mounted on a combination switch body of a steering column together with the semiconductor switch and the flasher circuit, a driver can easily operate the hazard switch. However, it is difficult for a person on the passenger's seat and the like to reach the hazard switch. Accordingly, when a person on a seat other than the driver's seat tries to operate the hazard switch instead of the driver during an emergency, for example, the person cannot operate the hazard switch because he or she cannot reach the hazard switch.
In older mechanical flasher systems using relays and valve springs, an actuation sound of a switch is naturally produced, thereby making it easy to check flash operation. However, in an electronic flasher system of the type disclosed in the above mentioned references, no operation sound is produced from the semiconductor switch itself so that, as disclosed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. SHO 55-87630, it is necessary to utilize a speaker of a car stereo or provide a buzzer for use exclusively with the electronic flasher system in order to produce an actuation sound tied to an actuation state of the flasher system.
In conventional mechanical flasher systems and electronic flasher systems, there is no difference between the flasher flashing mode and the hazard flashing mode, and an operation sound is generated the same with either flashing mode. Accordingly, in the hazard flashing mode, which is frequently used upon parking, for example, the operation sound acts as noise.